My Heart's Whispers
by Destiny Eternal
Summary: A curse turns Sesshoumaru into a human, and it seems as though the only one that can help him is none other then Inu Yasha. Can Sesshoumaru get over his resentment of humans, and of his brother?
1. Sesshoumaru's Curse

My Heart's Whispers

~*Destiny Eternal*~

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Inu Yasha. On the other hand, even if I did, Rumiko Takahashi's a heck of a lot more creative then I am, lol. I wrote this after a looong period of writer's block, so R&R, I need the motivation at this point x.o

------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Sesshoumaru's Curse

------------------------------------

The summer sun poured out its crimson rays, painting the yellow sky shades of orange with its aura. The wind blew softly, tickling long blades of green grass and spreading the soft pink petals of sakura blossoms through the air.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken walked forward in silence. They all seemed to enjoy the tranquility of the atmosphere, even Sesshoumaru. He took in the scent of the cherry blossoms slowly. Somehow, the smell relaxed him, and he drifted a bit from his usual concentration on his surroundings.

"Rin's hungry!" The girl declared after a short while. "I'm going to go look for food."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and she ran off into the nearby woods.

"Watch her," Sesshoumaru commanded Jaken.

Jaken didn't particularly want to watch the small human child. On the other hand, if he didn't obey, it would make Sesshoumaru angry, and Sesshoumaru angry… He didn't want to think about it. Nodding, the green creature ran off after Rin.

Sesshoumaru stood there, now alone. There was something about the environment that made him feel different somehow, though he didn't know why. He breathed in slowly, filling his senses with the many scents of nature. After a moment, he began to walk towards where he could hear Rin and Jaken.

After a few steps, he could sense another presence in the area.  There seemed to be a massive amount of power coming from this being. Sesshoumaru thought a moment, then changed his direction to walk towards the new presence. He'd never felt anything quite like that, so investigating it was probably a good idea.

As he walked on, he eventually came to a small pond in the middle of the woods. The pond glowed a strange violet aura, intermingling with shades of pink and orange. Sesshoumaru stopped. The pond seemed to have an intense evil coming from it, and this was definitely where he could feel the presence coming from.

_"Look into the waters,"_ came a voice out of nowhere. _"Let the true colors of your heart be seen."_

Sesshoumaru decided that he might as well, and cautiously gazed into the waters that surged with evil. The colors of the pond slowly faded to a deep black shade. Before his very eyes, all the cruel and heartless acts he'd ever done replayed before him in the waters. Sesshoumaru's face remained the same as he watched.

_"Have you no regret for these actions?" _the voice he'd heard before thundered.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "What does the past matter?"

_"You are a fool, Sesshoumaru!"___

Sesshoumaru could feel the presence shift behind him. Before he could move an inch, he was shoved into the pond. The pond's intense evil kept him from moving as he sank lower and lower. As he went further and further down, he realized that this pond seemed to have no bottom. Was this his fate, sinking for eternity?

A sudden flash of intense light blinded him. As the light faded, he opened his eyes to see that he was exactly where he was before he'd been pushed into the pond. He felt different then before somehow, but didn't understand the feeling enough to put it into words.

_"Your fate is sealed." _The words echoed in his brain, the voice seeming more intense then it did before.

"What are talking about?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

_"Sesshoumaru, you are ruthless and cold-hearted. You have no shame, no regret. You'll soon learn… Your blood has been changed by these waters, and now, you are human. Let us see if you can survive as one of these creatures that you despise so much."___

Before he could respond, the area began to glow. Slowly, the feeling of power began to fade away, and the area slowly reverted into a normal patch of sakura trees.

Sakura trees… The petals of the cherry blossoms had lost most of their scent to him. He looked at his hands. His claws were no longer there. He examined his skin. He no longer had and stripes, just regular pale skin. He tried to fly, to cut down a tree, to do _something _that would require intense strength, but no avail.

_I'm really human…? _Sesshoumaru thought. He clenched his fists bitterly.

----

Sesshoumaru walked forward, alone. It had been a month since he'd become a human. The day he'd become human, he insisted that Rin and Jaken travel without him. He wanted to be alone. He refused to have any sort of contact with any living beings, be they human, demon, or half-breed.

A deep empty feeling tugged at his chest as he walked. The feeling of solitude. He hated feeling the way he did, though it happened quite often. The feeling devoured him, and he had no idea why. He hated the intensity of human emotions. How did he live this way?

He had to put the feeling aside as a large demon jumped out at him, threatening to envelop his soul. Sesshoumaru proceeded to battle the creature, which was proving to be quite difficult in a human form. As he tried to attack, the demon merely laughed and slashed at him.

Sesshoumaru was quickly gaining more and more cuts, and losing a lot of blood. Though it went entirely against his nature, he had no choice but to run away. He lost the demon, and walked on, severely limping. He was losing blood fast, but he refused to treat his wounds.

Then, at the worst possible time, the feeling of emptiness began to slowly return to him. The pains consumed him to the point where he could barely walk forward. Each got more and more heavy, until he fell to the ground and lay there.

The intensity of human emotions was weighing on him, and his blood seemed to refuse to clot. The various cuts all over his body throbbed with pain. To put it simply, he wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

Sesshoumaru could he footsteps approaching him. They got closer and closer, until he could feel a presence hovering above him. Using what little strength he had left, he looked up to see a being – human. The human appeared to be male, and wore all red. Raven black hair draped down over his shoulders, and his eyes had an intense blue color. Sesshoumaru looked a little closer.

"Inu… Yasha…?" he managed to get out.

"S-Sesshoumaru?! You're… human…?"

Sesshoumaru passed out from all his blood loss. Inu Yasha studied him a moment, and then picked up the limp body and headed towards the others. No way was he going to let Sesshoumaru die before he got some answers.

----

Sesshoumaru revived, his head pounding. All his wounds were treated and bandaged. He could feel the warmth of a fire beside him. He looked up to see the raven-haired Inu Yasha gazing at him. He looked around to see the rest of Inu Yasha's party looking at him. Their eyes seemed more warm and inviting then the last time he saw them.

Of all the words that were forming in his mind, the only one that made its way into speech was, "Why…?"

"Don't talk now," Kagome told him gently. "You need to get your strength back."

Was that… his brother's girl, being nice to him? The truth was, even Inu Yasha didn't seem to have the slightest bit of resentment towards his presence. They all seemed concerned with his well-being, ignoring all the times he'd tried to kill Inu Yasha. He didn't understand at all. What was going on…?


	2. A Fight With Much Incoherence

My Heart's Whispers  
  
~*Destiny Eternal*~  
  
Disclaimer: If I didn't own Inu Yasha in chapter 1, why would I suddenly own him in chapter 2?  
  
A/N: Sesshoumaru's kinda ooc this chapter, gomen. Also, if you read it a certain way it might look like I'm bashing Inu Yasha in parts, but I'm not trying to, really.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: A Fight With Much Incoherence  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru swiftly sat up. He regretted that, as a wave of pain swept through his body. He rubbed at his throbbing head, earning him a poorly suppressed laugh from Inu Yasha.  
  
"Why have you become human? Or rather, how?" Miroku asked, reading everyone's mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. He really had no choice but to tell them. In his current state, he was at their mercy. He reluctantly explained the curse, as everyone's eyes all watched him intently while he explained, which was an uncomfortable feeling he wasn't exactly used to.  
  
"Keh!" Inu Yasha crossed his arms as Sesshoumaru finished. "Guess we'll have to get you to Kaede. Besides, your body in a human form is pretty damn weak."  
  
Sesshoumaru scoffed. "As is yours," he reminded him, whacking Inu Yasha with a swift slap upside the head. All though it hurt him as well because of all the wounds he had, it was worth it seeing the look on Inu Yasha's face.  
  
Inu Yasha raised his arm to attack Sesshoumaru, which earned him a shout of "Osuwari!" from Kagome.  
  
"Ah, brotherly love," Miroku mused, and he and Sango chuckled. Both Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha rolled their eyes.  
  
"Why are you helping me, anyways?" Sesshoumaru asked, thinking.  
  
"Why not?" The now recovered Inu Yasha had grown a mischievous grin. "It'll be no fun defeating you if you're human."  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged. He didn't really see this as a straight answer, but it was probably the best he'd be able to get out of someone as stubborn as Inu Yasha. Recalling a few incidents from their childhood, scratch that. Beyond stubborn.  
  
----  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned at everyone as they went towards Kaede's village. He wanted to walk, but everyone said he was still too weak and insisted that he ride on Kirara. For some reason he didn't mind the cat, but he hated the feeling of weakness that came with having to ride her because of so many slow-healing wounds.  
  
Inu Yasha, now back in his hanyou form, would occasionally glance back at him. He couldn't help but snicker at the sight of his scowling brother having to ride upon the over-sized neko.   
  
'He'll pay...' Sesshoumaru thought, a grin surfacing.   
  
Inu Yasha then paused, followed by everyone else. His irritated look was even worse then Sesshoumaru's when they had to put him on Kirara by force.  
  
"What is it, Inu Yasha?" Sango asked.  
  
Inu Yasha scoffed. "There's a stomach-wrenching stench, and it's coming this way."  
  
Moments later, a swirling wind stopped in front of them. It faded out, revealing a wolf youkai standing before them.  
  
"Koga-kun!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Koga looked to Inu Yasha. "Man, you really need a bath, Inu-koro. I knew I smelled dog crap, but now the intensity's enough to make a guy sick for weeks!"  
  
Both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru scoffed at this. Sesshoumaru, being Inu Yasha's brother, would have a similar scent after all.  
  
The moment was interrupted by a duo screaming, "KOOOOGAAAA!"  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku, the dim-witted survivors of Koga's clan, came running up.  
  
"Oh? How's the hunt? Catch anything?" Koga asked.  
  
"Er... Not really..." They both admitted, hanging their heads.  
  
"Nothing at all? Guess you guys can't help it though."  
  
"Hey wimpy wolf, you didn't attack a human village did you?" Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
"And what if we did?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Koga crossed his arms and scoffed. "As if we'd hunt humans! Not worth the trouble."  
  
"But a while ago you would've eaten even me!" Shippo recalled, glad Kagome got him out of that one.  
  
"You're trying hard so Kagome won't get mad at you, huh?" Sango observed.  
  
"So Koga has to watch it around Kagome as well..." Miroku added to the observations.  
  
Kagome thought a moment. "Oh! Koga-kun?" She asked, digging through items in her bike's basket. She then pulled out a bag of chips. "Here, you can have these."  
  
"Kagome! But that's the last of our snack food!!" Shippo screeched.  
  
Koga took one of Kagome's hands. "Kagome, thank you for worrying about me."  
  
Inu Yasha jumped between them and shoved Koga back from Kagome. "There's no reason to give those to him!" He snarled.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Koga yelled, and punched Inu Yasha in the face.  
  
"Why you bastard!" Inu Yasha's hand went forward, looking as though he were about to attack, but instead he grabbed the bag of chips from Koga.  
  
They began arguing over the bag, snatching it from each other, and hitting each other here and there. It was lasting a good while.  
  
"Come on! Knock it off you two!" Kagome exclaimed, but neither paid no heed.  
  
"Damn Inu-Koro!" Koga yelled, punching Inu Yasha. "You really do smell like dog crap!"  
  
"Don't give me that, you damn wimp!" Inu Yasha dodged a punch from Koga and snatched the chips into his hands.  
  
It lasted a few more minuets, and Kagome ran into it, saying, "You two, act your age!"  
  
Koga and Inu Yasha ignored her and continued fighting over the bag of chips.  
  
"This is pathetic..." Sesshoumaru mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, this really is getting old," Sango agreed.  
  
"Don't worry, I think it'll be over soon," Miroku told them.  
  
He was right. When Koga snatched the chips from Inu Yasha again, they heard a shout of, "Inu Yasha! OSUWARI!"  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's eyes widened a bit after hearing this phrase. Somehow it looked as though the rosary had pulled him down a little harder then usual.  
  
As the dust cleared, a now plastered to the ground Inu Yasha managed to mumble, "Kagome, you little bitch!"  
  
Koga grinned and held up the bag of chips in his hand. "Thanks Kagome, I'll treasure this as a symbol of your devotion."  
  
Everyone in the group sweat-dropped as Kagome said, "You really don't have to do that..."  
  
"Later!" Koga formed his usual whirlwind and sped off leaving Ginta and Hakkaku dashing after him.  
  
"They're finally leaving..." Sango sighed.  
  
"Well then," Miroku said, "Shall we go on to Kaede's village as planned?"  
  
Everyone began starting forward.  
  
Inu Yasha, still not quite recovered from the blast to the ground, exclaimed, "Wait, you bastards!!"  
  
"Serves you right for arguing over something so insignificant," Sesshoumaru called back irritably, which earned him a rather large string of curses from Inu Yasha.  
  
Shippo, Sango, and Miroku could only shake their heads.  
  
"Is he always so dim-witted?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but asking.  
  
"Unfortunately," Sango replied.  
  
Inu Yasha snarled and ran ahead to lead the group, not really wanting to hear anymore of that conversation.   
  
'Sesshoumaru, you'll pay,' Inu Yasha thought, grinning as he thought about how he was going to get his brother back.  
  
---  
  
A/N: I really couldn't resist having Inu Yasha and Koga fight like that, and I wasn't exactly in a serious mood. *pokes it* I'll pick up more in Chapter 3. 


	3. The Human Heart

My Heart's Whispers  
  
~*Destiny Eternal*~  
  
Disclaimer: AHH! What's wrong with you people?! I told you - I DON'T OWN INU YASHA! *screams, passes out*  
  
Some Guy: *pokes with a stick and begins laughing manically*  
  
Er... anyways, on with the fic!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: The Human Heart  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru felt sick to his stomach. Kirara seemed to be making a point of sharp turns, and nearly dropped him a few times. His jabbing at her whenever she made him uncomfortable didn't really help the situation.  
  
When they finally reached Kaede's village, he seemed relieved to be able to walk on the ground. At least he did at first. The second he touched the ground his wounds began throbbing. He tried hard to walk forward normally, desiring to show any type of weakness.  
  
When they had entered Kaede's hut, the old woman seemed utterly horrified at the sight of Sesshoumaru, but after Kagome explained the he was travelling with them for the moment, she calmed down. The group explained the curse to Kaede carefully, trying not to annoy Sesshoumaru too badly even though they knew he was human.  
  
Kaede listened very carefully, scratching her chin in thought.  
  
"Can you reverse it?" Sesshoumaru asked her.  
  
Kaede shook her head. "I'm afraid I've never heard of anything like this. I'll check into it, but I can't guarantee I'll find anything."  
  
Sesshoumaru scoffed slightly. It had only figured that this would happen. At this rate it looked as though he were going to be human until his body were destroyed, which could now happen quite easily, much to his discontent.  
  
The group sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, and before long, Miroku had to ask, "So, what now?"  
  
Everyone could only shake their heads, not having an answer. What exactly were you supposed to do in these situations? It wasn't as though there were anyone to ask, that was for sure.  
  
"Guess we'll have to drag his ass along with us then," Inu Yasha mumbled, with a bored expression.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as his face turned into a glare. "Who exactly put you in charge of me?"  
  
"Keh! You can't really do anything about it, now that you're human."  
  
Sesshoumaru merely scoffed, not wishing to get into a pointless argument. He stared towards a wall of the small hut, thinking. Inu Yasha seemed to take this as his victory, and a grin spread across his face.  
  
After a moment, Inu Yasha said, "Come on, we're leaving. We've got a Naraku to kill."  
  
"Anything else ye want to ask?" Kaede, being the wise old woman she was, could read the expression upon Sesshoumaru's face quite well.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the old woman. There was something, at the very back of his mind, but he couldn't bare to ask it. He couldn't stand to hear those words come out of his mouth. Merely thinking about it made him cringe, but now that he had, he couldn't stop. He had to ask, but how could he, with everyone in the room staring at him? How could he let them know of this weakness he had? Asking would go against his nature.  
  
He sighed and lowered his head. He wanted to ask, but not with Inu Yasha standing there, grinning. He'd probably use it against him, just for the hell of it.  
  
Cringing, Sesshoumaru reluctantly let the words escape his mouth anyways. "Why are human emotions so... intense...?"  
  
He stared at the ground, not believing he'd lowered himself to ask such a thing. He could feel everyone's eyes staring at him in disbelief, and he clenched his fists tightly as he could.  
  
Kaede chuckled. "That is the gift of the human heart," she explained.  
  
"Gift...?" Sesshoumaru repeated, a bitterness in his voice.  
  
Kaede nodded. "Youkai view humans as weak pathetic creatures. Humans view youkai as heartless beasts. Hanyou are caught in-between both. Because their fighting ability isn't as strong as that of a youkai, and their hearts don't feel as strongly as a humans, they're generally disliked by both. In the end, we all have our strengths and weaknesses, and it's our duty to use them both to make us stronger."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, understanding what she was trying to say.  
  
"I know there's a lot of feelings there that are hard to endure," Kaede continued, "but the good ones are just as strong as the bad ones. You'd take care to remember that."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded again, turning to leave with everyone else. He looked to Inu Yasha, expecting some sort of comment aimed to bring him down, but that wasn't what was there. His eyes seemed gentle somehow.  
  
Was it... sympathy? Sesshoumaru shuddered, a little disgusted at this reaction, and walked forward again. As he went outside, he turned around again, to see the rest of the group smiling at him.  
  
"You know," Kagome, began, "that was a brave thing to do."  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded.  
  
That? Brave? It seemed pretty pathetic to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inu Yasha, Shippo, and Kirara stood staring as everyone else began complimenting Sesshoumaru on what he had said.  
  
'What's with them?' Sesshoumaru thought. He didn't understand why they made such a big deal out of it, or why they perceived it as a good thing, for that matter.  
  
Just as he was about to do something else he didn't believe in, say, getting so irritated that he covered his ears and yelled at the top of his lungs, Inu Yasha put in, "That's enough already. We don't have all day."  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku blushed at their sudden outburst and stepped back a step, now aware that they were annoying the living daylights out of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Inu Yasha, shouldn't we wail 'till Sesshoumaru's wounds heal?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu Yasha snarled. "We don't have time for this crap!"  
  
He turned as though to leave, but Kagome had a glint in her eye.  
  
"You want me to say it?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
Inu Yasha swiftly halted. "You wouldn't..."  
  
Kagome grinned. "Inu Yasha, O-"  
  
Inu Yasha cut her off before she could finish. "All right, all right!! We'll stay here a little while."   
  
A smile crept its way to Sesshoumaru's face. Kagome handled his brother well. He didn't really want to stay either, but maybe that look on Inu Yasha's face was worth it.   
  
He looked to Tenseiga, slightly wishing he could use the sword on himself. On the other hand, what kind of a lunatic would slash himself? That was one question he didn't care to have answered. 


End file.
